PELICULA REEDITADO
by Arakisa
Summary: Lo que puede desencadenar una inocente pelicula una tradicion que se vuelve dificil de romper


Oh si Nick adoraba cuando era su turno de escoger la película del viernes, el y juey habían adoptado el ritual de ver una película todos los viernes para cerrar una semana estresante con una pizza unos refrescos, si un perfecto broche de oro para comenzar el sagrado fin de semana , por diferencias en sus gustos cineastas acordaron turnarse y esta vez era turno de Nick por lo tanto el arreglo seria en su casa juey había decidido pasar a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa por comodidad y no estar con el uniforme en tanto Nick había ido a su apartamento para ducharse, cambiarse, pedir la pizza comprar los refrescos en fin hacer todo lo necesario para la esperada noche de películas su plan era el mismo que cada semana fallaba siempre sucedía algo, pero esta vez no sucedería todo estaba fríamente calculado Juey siempre elegía películas empalagosas o dramas románticos a fin de cuentas el terminaba mirando su celular o quedándose dormido y finalmente al despertar era siendo echado del apartamento de juey mientras la coneja se secaba las lagrimas por la película que había despertado sentimientos en ella pero ahora si sería diferente, SIII era su turno por fin. la idea era hallar en su arsenal la película más horripilante escalofriante y todo lo terminado en "ante" que pudiera pidiendo al final consejo de fenico y varios en la ZPD sobre ese género para no perder ni un detalle la película en si era sangre gritos sonidos que le erizarían la piel hasta al jefe bogo entre todo ese miedo su coneja no querría volver a casa a la hora en que el planeaba la película terminara y él como un caballero le ofrecería quedarse en su casa en su habitación más específicamente confiaba en que ella no se negaría el sabia el irracional miedo que juey le tenía a las películas de terror cuando viera que era basada en ecos reales todo se volvería muy fácil sabia que en su alto sentido de la moral Juey le diría que por ser ella la invitada dormiría en el sofá pero el alegaría que como el sofá estaba empapado de soda la cual el accidentalmente dejaría caer ahí sería mejor la habitación. Nuevamente haciendo uso de su moral Juey alegaría que ella podría dormir en el suelo de ser necesario pero él como todo un caballero le sugeriría que durmieran juntos pues era su casa su cama y era ella la que no quería volver después de todo. Quizás las cosas de ahí salieran a pedir de boca después de todo quien podría resistirse a él y a sus encantos sabía que juey a veces lo miraba de reojo y sonreía como embobada y él lo notaba y se hacia el tonto. Varias veces había sido evidente para la ojivioleta que él la miraba también no podía ser tan densa como para no notarlo sin embargo el no había notado cambios en la actitud de la coneja- unos sonidos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones miro a su alrededor viendo que solo faltaba la coneja y la pizza se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a recibir la pizza pero era juey quien se hallaba con unos refrescos encima la que lo miraba con una sonrisa en la puerta.

"Que tal zanahorias? Llegas antes de la pizza"- Nick no parecía nervioso estaba confiado de su plan

"no creo que no me haya demorado, es decir me duche vestí incluso ordene el cuarto y fui por los refrescos" – enumero la coneja con simplicidad

Nick parecía sorprendido- "no era necesario zanahorias yo tenía refrescos"- tan concentrado había estado urdiendo su plan que el tiempo paso sin que lo notara?

" bueno me vas a dejar pasar o planeas que me quede aquí el resto de la tarde?"- judy seguía en la puerta con los refrescos en las manos

Nick no pudo evitar reírse un poco –" pasa y ponte cómoda, esperaremos la pizza ya no debe tardar pero tengo tartaletas de mora si tienes hambre"- tentó el lobo a la coneja "Suena bien"- exclamo la coneja tirándose en el sofá y estirándose oh dios la visión perfecta de su coneja Nick sintió que comenzaría a babear en cualquier momento por lo que rápidamente entró a la cocina por las tartaletas, sirvió tres en un plato con dos tenedores y los puso en la mesa frente a la coneja-

Judy le sonrió- "gracias Nick, que habrá sido de la pizza?"

"quien sabe"- contesto el zorro preso de la emoción, estaba siendo demasiado evidente tenía que controlarse, aun no había pedido la pizza esperaba poder tener tiempo para pedirla sin que ella lo notara se dirigió al baño y la coneja lo miro irse era tal la costumbre que no necesitaban excusarse solo iban y venían por los departamentos de ambos sin él en su campo de visión Judy dio un largo suspiro el corazón le latía demasiado fuerte con Nick cerca y esa constante actitud de picardía solo lo hacía ponerse peor-

" Tengo que calmarme"- decía la coneja- "cálmate judy calma"- se repetía una y otra vez

Nick estaba en el baño tecleando para pedir la pizza llegando la confirmación de que su orden estaría lista entre 15 a 20 minutos se mojo la cara y salió del baño como si nada- "bien judy, estas lista para ver la película que escogí?"- Nick sonreía estaba emocionado "no esperaremos la pizza?"- lo miro con sus brillantes ojos violáceos-

"Judy"- murmuro el sentándose a su lado, se había puesto serio y la miraba con sus precioso ojos esmeralda- comenzó acercar su cabeza peligrosamente hacia ella

"Nick?"- El corazón se le saldría estaba segura tenía que detener el avance tenía que, que…sus pensamientos se cortaron, como se respiraba? Sintió que la nariz de Nick se frotaba contra su cuello aspirando el aroma de su pelaje ella estaba estática rígida no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar alejarlo o doblarse para que él tuviera acceso total a su persona , Nick se separo con una sonrisa ladina y burlona en su rostro afortunadamente ella no lo había rechazado pero no podía dejar el ambiente así –

"tienes hambre de pizza siendo que ya te comiste dos tartaletas de moras?"- la pico el zorro

Judy salió del trance frunciendo el ceño-" que no eran para comerlas? "

" no todas eran para ti por eso traje dos tenedores"-dijo aun picándola "un oficial debe mantenerse en forma señorita hopps"- finalizo el

\- sabían que la pelea no tenía sentido pero judy se sentía exaltada era un cambio brusco de escenario vivencial opto por calmarse y bajar las orejas poniendo su expresión mas dulce

"es que tenía hambre Nick"- dijo con voz dulce

el zorro la miro tapándose la boca – Dios por que tenía que ser tan bella! Y más aun con esa expresión de arrepentida- se dio media vuelta para no enfrentarse a ella-

"bien"- dijo finalmente- "te perdono"-concedió el zorro

" no te pedí perdón Nick no siento habérmelas comido tenía hambre y el anfitrión eras tú"- unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el ambiente

-" espero que sea la pizza"- dijo la coneja en una carcajada-

Nick sonrió esa tremenda energía que emanaba de la coneja no se podía pasar por alto era prácticamente imposible con la pizza en la mano Nick dejo la caja en la mesa y se estiro

"bien ya que la oficial hopps tiene su pizza"- judy solo sonrió- "podemos ver la película finalmente? "

" no sea melodramático oficial Wilde, esta deshonrando su placa"- a Nick el salto una vena en la frente – que su manera de ser se le había pegado a la coneja el mundo se había vuelto loco el sarcástico ahí era EL-

" bien" – dijo tomando aire-"voy a cerrar las cortinas" – judy se fijo en que el sol había bajado mucho que había sido de las horas y los minutos donde se había ido el tiempo?- "Nick, podríamos verla mañana" comenzó ella dubitativa

tenía la impresión de que sería una película de terror y ella no estaba a gusto con esas cosas realmente siempre terminaba en los brazos de Nick con su cabeza escondida en su pecho aunque sus orejas captaban todos los ruido espeluznantes pero siempre se iba temprano a su casa lo que le daba tiempo a calmarse pero cuando saliera de ahí sería de noche no creía estar lista para eso-

"NO"- dijo Nick con firmeza- "esto se hace lo viernes Hoy es viernes así que se hará como siempre"- Nick tenía que cuidar la integridad de su plan – judy no tuvo más opción que asentir ella siempre obligaba a Nick a ver sus películas románticas cosa que el detestaba, ella tenía que hacer un sacrificio por su zorro..su QUE? Maldición calma judy calma- su mente tenía una batalla con su corazón lo que inocentemente la obligaba a mover la nariz furiosa con sus órganos – finalmente Nick puso la película en el reproductor y se sentó junto a la coneja tomando una rebanada de pizza, esto iba a estar bueno

Judy se estaba poniendo nerviosa la película había comenzado presentando los actores y la música de fondo no auguraba nada bueno para el resto de la película.

"Nick"- dijo ella-" cuánto dura la película?"

"Mmmm"- dijo el zorro intentando recordar- "decía algo así de 120 minutos zanahorias"

Judy se veía sorprendida, 2 horas? No podia ser cierto seria increíblemente tarde para andar por zootopia por esos lugares iba a decir algo pero al mirar a Nick se veía muy concentrado en la película, ella decidió hacer lo mismo

Los primeros 20 minutos de la película que se llamaba "Holocausto Caníbal" habían bastado para que Judy se pegara completamente al cuerpo del zorro temblando y dando pequeño saltos con los gritos y los sonidos de la misma un nuevo sonido hiso que prácticamente quisiera fundirse en el torso del zorro quien la abrazaba suavemente sin ir demasiado lejos ( por ahora) eso podría complicarle las cosas luego.

La película transcurrió con judy pegada a él con el corazón totalmente a mil de miedo desviando la mirada de vez en cuando para poder ver aunque fuera parte de la película para nuevamente regresar su vista al pelaje del zorro y tomarse las orejas con las patas para intentar no oír pero ahora su prodigioso oído era una maldición finalmente el filme llego a su fin con la misma música del comienzo, se acomodo en el sofá al darse cuenta la posición en la que estaba y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba como miraba los rincones oscuros con recelo – "PRENDE LA LUZ"- grito con un hilo de voz

De pura sorpresa el zorro se paró de un salto buscando el swich de la luz para ver como la coneja temblaba e intentaba calmarse se sentó nuevamente a su lado fingiendo total inocencia

"Por fin"- pensó judy- "estoy viva"- dijo luego, Nick puso su mirada ladina

"WOW"- dijo Nick –"estaba bastante buena no crees zanahorias? digo, para la época los efecto eran fantásticos" Nick parecía genuinamente emocionado por la película

En su emoción puso en práctica la idea de tirar la botella de refresco sobre el sofá, ladeo la botella lo suficiente como para empapar el sofá y de paso mojar a judy.

"Ahhh"- gritó la coneja – "Nick , pero que rayos sucedió?"- Judy parecía reaccionar a todo lo que sus sentido percibieran esa película la había calado hondo no estaba segura si podría volver a casa sin caer en un ataque de pánico por el camino

"Lo siento zanahorias"- dijo Nick- mostrándose preocupado –"Creo que me emocione de mas, buscare algo para limpiarlo"

Nick se perdió camino a la cocina para "buscar" algo para limpiar el sofá mientras Judy pensaba en algo para poder sentirse segura en esa noche donde en su mente solo rondaban caníbales que mataban a todo mundo y que iban por ella harían volar sus tripas y sangre y…y un escalofrío la recorrió, quizás pudiera llamar a fru fru seguro ella enviaría uno de sus osos a recogerla y podría pasar la noche con ella, miro la hora pero era muy tarde para molestarla y ni siquiera podría ver a su pequeña sobrina. Sin un plan de apoyo se veía perdida pero no quería volver a casa y aun de ir no quería quedarse sola con sus ruidoso vecinos seguro eso la mantendrían despierta toda la noche, comenzó a morderse el labio con insistencia.

"Zanahorias?"- pregunto Nick con preocupación- "que te sucede?"

"N-Nada"- se apresuró a contestar ella – "he , Nick? P- podría quedarme a-aquí?" Pregunto totalmente roja a punto de compararse con un tomate

Nick empleo todas sus fuerzas para reprimir la sonrisa de triunfo que luchaba por salir todo estaba saliendo según el plan si todo iba así seguro por fin podría ser el dueño de su coneja estaba casi seguro de que ella sentía cosas por él como él sentía por ella recordó fugazmente lo difícil que fue aceptarlo lo complicado que fue darse cuenta que ella era la compañera de su vida.

Nick compuso una cara de burla mostro sus colmillos y subió las cejas como haciéndose el incrédulo- "por qué?"- preguntó siendo algo perverso quería ver la reacción de la coneja "acaso estas tratando de seducirme?"-una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios

Judy parecía al borde del colapso comenzó a sudar frio presa de la más honda vergüenza y la más profunda ira a partes iguales sin embargo esa sensación se fue rápido como llego tendría que dejar la venganza obligándolo a ver la película más melosa que hallara pero por ahora tenía que hacer creer a Nick que el tenia el control quizás así podría evitar las burlas al día siguiente decidió hacer oídos sordos y pregunto nuevamente con toda la inocencia que fue capaz de reunir en su cuerpo

Por favor- dijo suavemente- puedo quedarme aquí? Judy parecía a punto de llorar hasta había logrado cristalizar los ojos

Nick comenzó a tener un golpe de culpa por haber orillado a su coneja a semejante tortura auditiva y visual debía admitir que la película era maltrato femicidio y tripas sin control volando en todas direcciones mientras los animales presas y depredadores por igual se comían entre sí, para el alto sentido de justicia de judy combinado con sus reglas de proteger a todos viendo a animales comerse entre sí debería haber sido devastador y para su frágil condición mental también pero el tenía que mantenerse firme el fin justificaba los medios por mucho que esos medios se le darían vuelta después, judy no lo perdonaría nunca.

"Bien"- dijo Nick finalmente- "Quédate a dormir aquí. No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes "

Judy frunció el entrecejo y luego recordó- " esa ocasión fue diferente Nick, estabas enfermo y el jefe bogo me dijo que te cuidara"- ella sonrió al recordar las cosas sin sentido que decía Nick mientras tenía fiebre sobre su hijo finnick y las popsipatitas.

Judy se sentía aliviada – "puedes traerme unas almohadas y algo para cubrirme voy a dormir en el sofá", Nick se sentía como psíquico lo que el había pensado se había cumplido bueno casi la idea era ofrecerle cobijo no que ella lo pidiera bueno para el caso era lo mismo así que el show debía continuar.

"no puedes dormir en el sofá zanahorias está totalmente mojado tuve que rociarle algo de agua para que no se manchara"- su explicación fue interrumpida por un repiqueteo en la ventana primero suave luego cada vez mas fuerte un fuerte ruido y la luz se apago.

"HHHAAAAA!"- un grito de judy corto el silencio-" es..Esto es c- como l-la pe- p-película"

"JUDY CALMA"- Nick trato de parar el incesante temblor de su compañera , no entendía que había ocurrido abrió la puerta para ver si había luz en el pasillo y varias linternas se abrieron paso para saber que estaba pasando, unos pasos en las escaleras advirtieron que alguien venia y apareció el conserje del edificio del departamento un armadillo delgado y amable

– "nos hemos quedado sin energía debido a la tormenta señores traigo aquí velas y linternas"- dijo apuntando a la bolsa que colgaba a su costado, observo bien que la mayoría de los inquilinos tenia linternas y ya prendían algunas velas

"veo que el señor Wilde no tiene una linterna" -dijo mirando al zorro con amabilidad, metió su mano rugosa a la bolsa que llevaba consigo aquí tiene señor Wilde una linterna y algunas velas Nick dio las gracias cerrando la puerta y prendió la linterna solo para ver a Judy encogida con cara de terror mirándolo todo se había salido de control

Nick suspiro con frustración y luego trato de poner su voz más dulce – ven Judy cálmate solo fue una película ok?-

Judy lo miro de forma mecánica y asintió lentamente relajándose un poco – ok prenderemos algunas velas por la casa para saber dónde ir y luego nos iremos a dormir si? – Nick parecía calmado diciendo esto, de la nada un relámpago corto el cielo y de un gimnástico salto Judy se abrazo al cuello del zorro, ahí todo cobro sentido no eran las secuelas psicológicas de la película ella tenía miedo de la tormenta en sí.

Nick logro dejar a la coneja en su habitación mientras se dedicaba a prender unas velas en el baño en la sala para que nadie tropezara con nada en medio de la noche su plan se había ido a la basura de nuevo pero esto fue algo que no pude prever .

Cuando regreso a la habitación judy seguía exactamente en la misma posición en la que la había dejado sus patas colgaban de la cama y tenía la linterna apuntando hacia el techo para darle a la habitación un aspecto de iluminado completo.

"En las madrigueras"- comenzó ella- "bajo la tierra estas cosas no se sienten y los ruidos fuertes como los truenos y relámpagos nos aturden".

Nick levanto una ceja sin entender –"No era miedo?"- expreso confuso-

"No"- contestó ella con calma – "no podría tan buena policía si le temiera a las tormentas"

Ahí estaba ella la Judy que amaba con locura de la que se había enamorado como un tonto un irremediable zorro tonto enamorado y ella defendiendo el sueño de su vida contra todo tormentas, caníbales, TODO era más para él una inspiración en ese momento que el objeto de sus deseos.

Judy se recostó en la cama con lentitud quedando en short y tirantes intentando cubrirse con la sabana y cobertor una tela celeste le cayó en la cara antes de que pudiera acomodarse – que es esto- molesta peleaba con la tela que parecía ser demasiado para ella al quitársela por completo vio el torso desnudo de Nick con un pantalón celeste

El zorro sonrió – puede que de mangas te quede largo pero seguro que puedes usarlo como pijama para que estés cómoda

Judy parecía un poco ida con la idea finalmente se levanto y fue al baño guiada por la tenue luz de las velas el zorro no puedo evitar suspirar cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, estaba cansado de todo eso, ya no se contendría mas

Envalentonado por su ultimo pensamiento Nick espero con paciencia a la coneja a la orilla de la cama suspiro fuertemente y se puso serio mirando el piso sentía como sus manos sudaban escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y vio a la coneja parada en el marco de la puerta la camisa del pijama le llegaba al inicio de los muslos las mangas habían sido dobladas un poco y ella tenía esa sonrisa tranquila, quedarse la había puesto de mejor humor.

"Parece que mi camisa te queda zanahorias"- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo inspeccionándola sin cambiar su semblante

"Me queda" – afirmo ella, notando su semblante miro preocupada a su amigo- "Nick?, está todo bien ?"

"No estoy seguro de ello"- su rostro estaba sereno, ni burlón ni nada cómico solo sereno como si se hubiese liberado de algo- la coneja se acerco y se sentó a su lado puso una mano en la mejilla del zorro, el cerro los ojos ante el tibio contacto y luego los abrió para hallar los brillantes y preciosos ojos amatista de Judy mirándolo fijamente intentando quizás leerle la mente. Aunque quizás no sería de su agrado lo que hallaría.

"Judy yo estoy…..como decirlo…confundido contigo creo que no se leerte tan bien como puedo leer a otros animales"- Nick suspiró, si no lo soltaba todo estallaría estaba seguro – "No estoy seguro de que sepas lo complicado que ah sido todo esto para mí lo difícil que fue asimilarlo."

"Nick…"- ella lo miraba preocupada intentando entender que le sucedía al zorro-" no entiendo que quieres decir" – soltó la coneja finalmente

"TE AMO JUDY….es tan complicado notarlo?!"- la desesperación lo había hecho su presa y el tacto con el que había planeado decirlo había huido después de semejante grito.

Judy estaba estática, feliz, complacida, asustada y sobre todo muy sorprendida seguía mirando al zorro con cara de "qué demonios" y aun no emitía ni un sonido mientras el zorro la hacía trizas con sus preciosos ojos jade su corazón gritaba "reacciona" su mente decía " hay que reiniciar? " por su lado el zorro no estaba seguro de si ella seguía respirando comenzaba a ponerse nervioso decidió ponerse de pie e ir a buscar un saco de dormir pero la pata de Judy había sujetado su pantalón, con algo de espanto y curiosidad el volvió a sentarse… expectante.

"Yo…"- comenzó Judy- "no tenía idea de esto es decir pensé que tú no te interesarías en alguien como yo"- Nick no entendía esto, ella era la criatura más impresionante del mundo – judy subió su amatista mirada para enfrentar los ojos jade de Nick y de repente algo hizo **CRACK** en el piso. la linterna había caído, rompiéndose la ampolleta en dos ya que judy aprovechando el incomodo silencio había cazado con insistencia la boca del zorro saboreándolo como podía metiendo su lengua en la cavidad vulpina mientras el zorro había agarrado fuertemente la cintura para sentarla sobre él y dejar que ella hiciera su sagrada voluntad él no se negaría a nada que ella deseara Judy no dejaba de besarlo, Nick sentía que se moriría en cualquier momento intentando respirar solo era el perfume de la coneja el que le llegaba a la nariz y ella con los ojos cerrados seguía usando su lengua para grabarle a fuego quien era su dueña no noto cuando dejo sus labios humedecidos y palpitantes mordiendo su cuello y el no atino a otra cosa que dejarse caer en la cama con la coneja traviesa sobre el devorándolo por completo quizás las bebidas tenían un poco de aulladores en ellas, jamás lo sabría y no le importaba una mordida en su pecho lo hiso soltar un gemido de placer-" Ahh ju..judy detente"- logro articular a penas- "No"- fue la tajante respuesta de la coneja Nick sabía que si seguía así el no se resistiría y bueno AL DEMONIO ya era tarde su cordura había sido nublada por la boca de la coneja en su zona baja.

"PIDO DISCULPAS POR SI LO QUE VIENE NO ESTA A LA ALTURA"

Tomo a judy de la orejas obligándola a subir a su boca para saborearla más, sin dejar de besarla la guio hasta recostarla en la cama concretamente debajo de el apoyándose en sus antebrazos. Para no aplastarla. con los ojos cerrados la coneja disfrutaba de el apasionado beso hasta que sintió que Nick bajaba a su cuello su respiración se aceleró de manera alarmante sintió como el vulpino abría su boca mostrando sus colmillos y los presionaba ligeramente contra su cuello Nick sentía la vena aorta de judy palpitando entre sus colmillos una desesperación ciega lo invadió presionando un poco mas fuerte cuidando de no lastimarla mientras la vena bombeaba alocadamente sangre a su cuerpo un sonoro gemido lo saco de su " lado salvaje" lamio la vena con dolorosa lentitud mientras judy recorría su espalda con las patas desesperada el atrapo sus manos ente las suyas y las puso sobre su cabeza luego y sin soltarla bajo hasta su zona baja la miro buscando aprobación luego de esto ella no podría estar con nadie más. judy lo miro nublada por el placer y asintió cerrando los ojos y dando un largo suspiro Nick decidido ponerle fin a su larga espera, la lengua del zorro penetro su cuerpo lo que la hizo gemir, gritar y retorcerse esa sensación era el cielo! –"Mas, mas, mas Nick"- rogaba la coneja. el canido introdujo toda su lengua probando la esencia virginal de judy notando como el sería el primero, el único el ultimo macho que ella tendría nadie podría arrebatarle a su coneja luego de esto. eso lo puso en alerta miro a judy quien lo miraba deseosa de mas- estás segura de esto?- judy lo miró confundida, hasta que de repente su mente llego a la conclusión obvia- "estoy segura Nick quiero que seas tú quiero que si esto me pase sea contigo" eso era lo más dulce que Nick le hubiera oído decir a su zanahorias y considerando la "posición" en la que se encontraban eso era mucho decir Nick miro a la coneja aun con dudas en su mente pero las suaves caricias de la coneja le hacían difícil pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera la magnífica sensación que provocaba en todo su cuerpo cada tibio tacto dejado en el rojizo pelaje erizaba cada cabello de Nick sus nervios se hacían trizas casi no podía respirar judy paso sus dedos delicadamente por los labios negros del zorro eso lo trajo a la realidad donde se encontró con los brillantes ojos de judy mirándolo con ternura con amor "segura judy si..Si estás conmigo ya no podrás estar con nadie más esto será una marca de por vida mi olor quedara marcado en ti" ella sonrió hambrienta de él "si Nick estoy totalmente segura" y lo estaba sabia que esto traería consecuencias que el olor de Nick quedaría grabado para siempre en ella que todos lo notarían nada más verla y eso la hacía increíblemente feliz después de todo ¿con quién mas querría estar ella que no fuera con su amado zorro pelirrojo?

Nick exhalo con fuerza no estaba seguro de esto no sabía si ella podría soportarlo es decir era un conejo por dios santo, ella seguía mirándolo por qué? Dios si no dejaba de mirarlo perdería totalmente la razón el le sostuvo la mirada por un rato acariciándola notando como su cuerpo se relajaba entre sus patas –"pelusa, si te duele solo dilo ok"- cuidadoso hasta el final judy solo pudo sonreír- "hazlo ya Nick estas alargando mucho las cosas"- Nick se pregunto donde había huido la coneja modosa y fácil de avergonzar de hacia unas horas por qué no era la misma que tenía bajo su cuerpo justo en ese minuto ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír –" conejita traviesa"- ronroneo cerca de su oreja un calosfrío que la desconectó totalmente de su lado racional la llevo nuevamente al cuello del zorro el canido se dejo llevar entrando en ella muy lentamente su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse estaba tan húmeda que entraba con increíble facilidad ella tenía los ojos cerrado la boca entreabierta las manos a los lados como quien espera sentencia a muerte agarraba las sabanas con algo de miedo pero deseosa por sentirlo aun mas profundo en ella la sensación inicial había sido espectacular debía continuar o ella moriría su corazón no lo resistiría por más tiempo así que lo inesperado sucedió usando sus fuertes y bien trabajados muslos enterró el cuerpo del zorro en el suyo Nick sintió la fuerte presión en su cadera sin embargo era ya muy tarde para reaccionar o detenerse cuando judy había soltado un grito del más puro placer al obligarlo a entrar en ella mezclado con el terror total del zorro quien sentía que el cuerpo de judy apretaba deliciosamente su hombría a pesar de que no era como si hubiese sentido algo asi antes el miedo lo carcomió miro a judy buscando una señal de dolor una lagrima algo un olor conocido se hizo presente ye l zorro palideció. Sangre, un pequeño chorro de sangre se extendía de judy manchando las sabanas verdes Nick cayó en el estupor total – Nick? Que sucede?- judy estaba viva parecía bien – estas bien? Dime que te duele? . Nick no podía razonar solo pensar en el bienestar de judy, esta se incorporó un poco observando las pequeñas manchas en las sabanas sus orejas bajaron -"heee Nick", - el otro estaba ido- "NICK!"- "QUE?!"- eso había salido demasiado fuerte de la garganta seca del zorro, sobresaltando ala conejita totalmente- "por dios Nick qué demonios te pasa?" –" tu.. dios no.. te lastimé deberíamos ir al hospital…" – La coneja lo miro como si tuviera otra cabeza Nick realmente parecía preocupado y ella luchaba por no reírse y herir la frágil estabilidad emocional de nick – "Nick· - intento ella con calma- " debes calmarte respirar y entender que esto es NORMAL ok?" –El Zorro trataba de entender de cuando aquí la sangre es normal haciendo esas cosas- " no se te olvide". Continuo ella con paciencia-" que soy una coneja y tu eres un zorro y a lo mejor eres un poco muy grande para mi pero no me duele, no me estoy desangrando ni nada podemos PORFAVOR continuar en donde estábamos?! –" al parecer te divertías"- Nick la miraba con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa lasciva se extendía por la cara – "diras que tu no zorrito?! – judy parecía querer jugar con fuego y nick le aseguraba una noche en la que se iba a quemar


End file.
